Ice Knight part 2
by tddog16
Summary: Second part of Jason's journey through Roberts Rebellion


After the battle of the bells most of the men were in a Tavern east of the market named peach, with a few exceptions to those who got rest for the following morning (Ned). Most citizens of the stoney sept either were outside trying to clean the streets of dead soldiers or rebuild what was destroyed during the raid. The men's loud cries of joy outweighed their sorrow for their fallen brothers in arms, by the help of some liquid courage as a antibiotic for most men. Jason had a long grin all over his face as Richard and a few other men surrounded him laughing and congratulating him for his knighting ceremony.

Jason took a deep drink of his large Ale drinking it as fast as his throat would allow, after a few seconds him spit out most of drink haven been a more sour taste then he imagined. All the men at the table laughed loudly as he finished spitting out his cold ale, but there laughter was soon was silenced with the approach of the nearly 7 foot Jon Umber and his men who looked at Jason with rage in his eyes when they finally stopped. Jason was startled at first sight of the man, thinking he would need his sword he quickly looked at its placement in the scabbard case he needed to be used.

Jon umber then single handedly walked up to Jason as he sat down staring at him with blank eyes. Thinking that he was about to fight he kicked his chair out from underneath him and was preparing himself for more wounds. But instead of fists Jason was handed with another cold Ale from Jon's large glove like hands as smiled and said "You did good Son, or should it be Ser Ice knight?"

Jason stared at him still confused on how he should react to this change in attitude.

"What?, did you lose your stomach for a drink when you saw my pretty face"

In response Jason took a long slurp of his Ale drinking it all with long gulp, as he finished the drink he smiled as he threw the drink on the ground and the tavern erupted again in cheering as Jon and Jason embraced each other.

"Hell of a man, oh excuse me Knight you are good Ser, i'm glad to have you fighting side by side with me, and if the gods would have it die side by side with me" Jon said with his face now turning red from laughter

"Well hopefully not the dying will happen to us I hope to see winterfell one last time before I go home"

"I as well, But I know i'll see my love either in this life or the next"

As the night goes on many more drinks of Ale and wine are had between the men as there laugh grow louder and louder, But a few light drinkers have already fallen asleep but Jason is not asleep but he's feeling his body getting lighter and his mind gettinging freer. Jason and Richard are drinking with Jon and his son confusing enough named little Jon. Robert Baratheon was laughing with his Bannermen when he smashes his drink into the ground and issues an open drinking challenge to the men of the

"Which one of you bastards wants to test their drink against the great Robert Baratheon? don't be shy now"

Jon Umber stood up proud and red faced with his breath stinking of Ale and yelled "I will challenge the gre-great Roobert Ba-Bara, whatever let's drink" Robert yelled with joy as Jon sat down at his table and took Robert's drink from his hand and fished it off, belching loudly as he wiped his wet beard clear.

Several men surrounded the table as a blonde waitress walked to the table with handfuls of Ale and wine and placed it on the table as both men shared a long stair down. Jason began walking up to the crowd of men, but just as he left his table he saw Richard still sitting at the table staring at his drink.

"What are you doing? don't you want to come?" Jason asked slurring his words all the way

"No, I feel rather tired Jason, I think i'm going to call it a night" Richard finished his drink as he stood up and walked out of the Tavern without saying anything else. Jason tried to to stop him but fell to the ground instead, He quickly jumped to his feet and waddled his way to the crowd. After several drinks both men looked tired with their beards leaking ale and wine to the floor and table around them. They both continued their staredown without saying a word to each during the contest unless it was an insult or a dare, Jason had sobered up a bit but was still taking a couple of sips now and again. Robert took his cup of Ale and lifted up towards the roof of the tavern, with a red faced grin and him trying to hold in his laughter as he poured the drink down his throat. Nearly spitting out the drink only stopped by his wrist covering his mouth as he coughed and beat his chest, clearing out his throat. Jon stood up and laughed his face more red than ever "It's over Robby, as if I finish my" Speaking nonsense, Jon poured his drink on his face instead of in his mouth. The large man fell to his back smacking the wooden floor below taking a few boards on the way down.

Robert stood up, lifting his drink to the sky as the crowd cheered his victory on. His prize took his side as it was a short dark haired waitress with eyes as blue as a clear sky. As he took one final drink of ale he then lifted her off of her feet taking her the the stairs to bed her for the night. Jason's thoughts turned to Lyanna as being the man cause of this rebellion and Robert's betrothed, But if he was to marry her why did he Jason mumbled beneath his breath turning his thoughts sour. As the crowd dispersed Jason took his seat back at his table now alone, a large man walked towards his table. He was the same size as Robert standing at around 6 foot 5, with a similar face as to that of Roberts but a more olive skin tone than his. He did not have a full face of hair like Roberts, but instead a patch of black hair on his chin alone. The man then asked a simple question to Jason.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked

"Who are you?" Jason said in response

"A Baratheon, well maybe not exactly a true Baratheon. But a man who has have the blood of a Baratheon flowing through his veins"  
"Are you Robert's brother Stannis?"

"You're halfway correct, if I can sit i'll tell you more about myself"

"Oh yes, go ahead my mistake"

The large man took a drink from the table and lifted the cup up to his eye and then asked for more from a wandering waitress. Jordan then finished his drink haven sobered up slightly after watching the drinking contest, he then follows the man's actions and asked for another drink as well.

"So your Stannis right?"

"No, my name is Ser Semar Rivers and I am Robert's brother but i'm no true Baratheon, but am only a bastard of Steffon Baratheon and his mistress"

"Oh my mistake Ser"  
"Ahh no harm done"  
The waitress then walks over to the table handing both men new cold drinks, Jason takes a quick sip as he thanks the women. But Semar drinks the new Ale in one swift gulp and hands it back to the waitress and asks for more.

"How are you still able to drink so fast?"

"Oh i've been drinking since I was a boy. No one can outdrink me, not even Robert"

"Wow, so did you grow up with Robert or Stannis?"  
"No,but I did grow up at Storm's End. My father Steffon made sure that I had hot meals and a roof over my head. But never treating me as good as his true sons. What about you? I heard Robert say something about Winterfell during that horrendous Knighting Ceremony"

"Hey..well, you're right Robert did fuck up the words, But yes i'm from Winterfell I grew up just outside the castle on a small farm"

"Mhm, a farmboy turned knight all in one battle, Sounds like a classic song I heard when I was a boy"

"Yeah so how is your father?" Jason said as he began to slur his words

"He's dead"

It took Jason a few seconds to think about his history, as all true throat had vanished with his drink. He then was reminded of Ned telling him the news that he was going to be fostered in the Eyrie with Jon Arryn fostering him along with Robert after his Father died when a storm flipped over his ship next to Storm's End. The remainder of this tragedy made him sweat and worry that he had offended Semar, and that he soon would have to fight for his life for the not meant insult.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"No harm done, even though he was my father and made my life easier than a regular bastard, he still never raised me, only giving my mother coin and passed me on"  
"I couldn't imagine my father treating me that way, but atleast you still have your brother to keep you company" Jason's said as he  
"Yes Stannis, he's the only Baratheon who truly cared for me, Renly is still a boy and Robert only cares for himself. They only reason Robert has me in this war is because i'm good with a sword, Being even better than him"  
Both men talked for a while longer, but after two more drinks of Ale Jason had fallen asleep in his chair. In his dream he saw his soon to be wife Jennifer, But soon his dream turned to nightmares filled with the screams and cries of dead men. Jason saw himself killing an army of men all by himself, when the battle was over an ocean of blood flowed around him as he stood on top of a giant rock. When he finished his conquest he saw the carnage that he had caused, his nightmare then ended with a man screaming.

Jason awoke with a deep breathe from his lungs as the nightmare had shocked him back to reality. Sweat had formed on his chest and forehead. The tavern was full of drunken men still asleep from the night before either on the wooden floor below or in the chairs where they had drank the night before. He wiped the sweat from his brow and thought deeply about his nightmares and the past battle that had occurred.

 _Why is my mind racing so? does every other knight have terrors such as mine? I must clear my mind and breathe fresh air._

Jason slowly closed the Taverns door behind him, doing his best to not wake the snoring soldiers. The air of the stoney sept was cold with the smell of blood still lingering in the air above. The stoney sept had turned into an abandoned town as all citizens still hiding out in their homes from the battle of yesterday, The erie feeling gave him goosebumps down his spine as he walked the the gravel road below. He felt as if the small town had secrets kept closely to the heart of the town where a market heart of the market stood a green leaping trout, a small fountain of water was shooting from it's mouth the trout was the size of a fully grown man.

Jason was scared like a child only for the first moment of of seeing the trout, having never seen a fish of its size before. But fear turned to wonder as he admired the green scale.

"Are you hungry for fish?"  
The question made Jason cautious for fear of another battle as he turned his attention to the scream pulling out Blackfyre for an attack. A dwarf who only stood as high as Jason's hip below with thin white hair crowning the back of his small head, he was smiling with only a handful of teeth in his mouth at Jason's sword. Infront of the smiling dwarf was an even smaller table with freshly cooked fish sitting on the table below.

"I'll ask again since it be too early in the morning, are you a freshly knighted man hungry for fish?"

Jason stared at the dwarf for a moment pondering on how to respond, Finally his mouth worked out a response.

"Yes,but I have no coin to pay you"  
"No need, your coin was paid yesterday saving this town from the hand of the kings flame, you meat for today as many fish as your stomach can bear"

Jason took the old dwarfs offer, as he bit into a cooked fish with a small stick holding it. The cooked scale was soft in warm melting in his mouth with just one bite falling into his stomach in less than a second.

"I've never tasted a fish such as this one before"  
"It's my family's secret recipe, we've perfected it after years and years of catching fish and trying several herbs and spices"

"A great recipe it is"

Jason said with a mouthful of cooked fish, his eyes then looked over the empty square and empty town. and wondered why this dwarf was selling fish during this time.

"Why do you still try and sell your fish when your home has turned into a ghost town? your town looks as if it is still hiding from the conflict of yesterday"

"Cowards they all are, My family has served in this market since before aegon conquered the seven kingdoms with his dragons and intended to keep the tradition alive"

"I had never thought to see bravery from a fisherman"  
"And I from a common farmboy"  
"How did you know I was a…"  
"You still stink of hay and log days on a field. soon you will stink of blood and glory from knighthood"  
Jason then saw another man wandering the streets just as he had, The lord of winterfell Eddard stark looking at the damages the battle had caused to the city. Jason then excused himself as he took one final fish from the man and went to speak with his old friend. The cooked fish was eaten before Eddard could see his childhood friend, Jason then shouted.

"Ned, glad to see you finally awoke from your beauty rest"  
"Looks as if you need more sleep"

"Haha as I do, so where will we be off to once we leave the this town"  
"I have to take my late brother's place as Catelyn Tullys betrothed, so we will be off to Riverrun where we will have a wedding with not only me but Jon Arryn and Lysa Tully as well "  
Jason's thoughts on a wedding turned his mind back to last night's where Robert bedded a waitress, Jason had thought Robert to be a more honorable man according to what Ned had told him. He waited a moment before saying anything to Ned only looking at the ground below in thought.

"Are you alright Jason" Ned asks

"Yes, just thinking about you being a married man and hoping that Caetlyn won't look to much like her father Hoster"

"We would loose all Tully men in one night"

Jason returned back to the dwarf fisherman where he gave Ned a small fish on a stick before returning to the tavern and doing the same for Richard. He awoke Richard with the smell of cooked fish in his face. But when awoke his face was that of fear towards Jason, but the look quickly faded as he realised who was in front of him. Richards face filled with joy as the cooked fish melted in his mouth before him.

"Where did you get this?"  
"A fisherman in the town's market gave me some"

"I haven't tasted anything as delicious as this since. I was in lannisport"

The soldiers then packed their supplies and moved on from the stoney sept going Northwest to the The castle at Riverrun which is controlled by the Tullys. Where Eddard Stark is to marry Catelyn Tully while Jon Arryn is to marry her sister Lysa Tully. The wedding inside the castle was grand but rushed seeing as they could spend the night at the castle. Eddard Stark was a painfully shy as he could possibly be when he met his redheaded wife not even saying too many words to her as his face was a bright red shade. Jon had a different reaction instead of shyness his face looked of stone as he was doing his duty to win the war. After the wedding Richard had seen himself out of the Wedding telling Jason that he wasn't worthy of a royal wedding. Jason and Semar were sitting outside drinking wine on a old wooden table while looking up to the night sky,Jason's face had grown rough with a black beard during the ride to Riverrun. The men were speaking of old tales of adventures they had been on, as well as family history or issues they had.

"Haha, what a story Jason" Semar says

"Yeah you can say that again" Jason laughs back, Semar then takes a deep breathe and gives Jason a serious look and says

"Rhaegar Targaryen is heading west and when we leave tomorrow morning we should meet him right at the rivers of the trident"  
"How many men does he have?"  
"I don't know, but what our scouts are saying is that Rhaegar is taking a few of his Kingsguard as well as Lewyn Martell into battle"

"Good, well kill them all and sack King's Landing and kill his cunt of a father and save Lyanna Stark"  
" Your confidence is overwhelming, and I wish I could share it"

"Do you think we're going to lose?" Jason asks as he looks puzzled at Semar, who took a deep breathe and then said

"I don't know honestly, but I worry more about what will happen after"  
"Robert will be king and lead us into prosperity. obviously"  
"Do you really think Robert will lead us to a peaceful time"

Semar says as he looked over to Robert who was laughing with three women sitting on his lap or standing behind him with her arms around his barrel chest. Jason then looked over and saw what was happening with Robert and shook his head in disappointment while questioning Roberts Honor.

"Robert has always been this way and no matter what he'll never change, If the crown comes his way he'll do nothing but whore and drink himself to death"  
"Damn, what are we going to do then?"  
"Well I hate to sound too self important but, either me or my other brother Stannis, we would actually know how to run a kingdom not just win a rebellion and hope to live happily ever after "

"Stannis me and you both know a bastard would never rule the seven kingdoms"  
"As would a simple minded farm boy" Semar spat back with anger in his voice

"Obviously, but i'm in luck that the iron throne doesn't interest me only becoming the greatest swordsman in the world interests me"

Semar stood up from the table and looked back at Jason for a final word before he went to his bed chamber.

"Well when I become king, i'll put you as the head of my kingsguard"

jason grinned eagerly at the thought of it, but gave it no true thought or hope for it. He then thought that he would head to his bed as well needing all the rest he could get before the battle tomorrow. But before he headed to his bed, he thought that he would pay Richard a visit. He was laying in a pile of hay outside of a horse's stables reading his book as always had. His face was flustered as he starting to become irritated with his novel.

"Is the book trying to kill you"  
"No, but they killed my favorite character so was just as bad"

"I didn't think paper could weigh so heavy on your heart"

"Shut up, i'm already angry enough"  
"Alright fine, I just wanted to say goodnight before I go to bed"

"You going to give me a kiss goodnight to"  
Jason smirked as he walked away from Richard and the smell of horses shit.

"Jason"  
He stopped and looked at Richard before he was out of shouting distance and asked what.

"Why did you want join this war ? your a farm boy you could have stayed home with your future wife and lived a modest life"

"Because it was the right thing to do, to fight for the north as well as my best friend Ned"

"sounds like the most boring reason i've ever heard, is that really it?"  
"Well. That and my cousin Gwayne Gaunt. he was a former member of the kingsguard and cousin to me on my mother's side. He sometimes would go north and teach me to sword fight, For a time I wanted to join the Kingsguard myself. But obviously that time has passed With his death at the defiance at duskdale and with the King's betrayal to the north. So just want to honor his memory by being the greatest swordsman I can"  
"Now that's the answer I wanted to hear"  
"Yeah, so is gold really the only reason why you joined this war"  
"Yes, but I also do it for my family like you. Goodnight Jason"

It was early in the morning when Jason woke up from another Nightmare filled dream, which was filled with more screams and more visions of death. The morning was cold as a gentle breeze flew down the river and into the camp. Tension in the air was consuming the soldiers of the rebellion as many men had dreaded this day since the day they joined the war. All of the soldiers knew the battle would be the greatest of the rebellions by far. a victory today could swing the war into their favor,while a defeat could mean the death of the rebellion.

Jason's armor felt strong as he put his helmet over his head, His confidence consumed him thinking he could defeat the royal army single handedly. But the campaign of friends would be a great asset Jason thought as he placed his hand over the Starks direwolf on his chest. Blackfyre cried for battle while sitting in the beside him, even under the Scabbard Blackfyre seemed to gleam. Jason took the sign as good luck as he walked out of Riverruns castle. Army of men were putting on their armor checking their blades and some throwing back up their mornings breakfast to the earth.

Robert and his half brother Semar looked to each other as if they had a mirror,Both men were dressed in fine armor with with stag antlers on the roof of the helmet. The only true difference under their armor where Semar's axe and Roberts warhammer which they held in both their right hands. They shared a close moment as Semar put aside his Jealousy and sharpening his battle axe for his half brother. as he wished him luck for the battle, Robert did the same as he patted Semar on his armored chest. Jason then walked over to Richard who looked as if he was in a foul mood as he sat alone staring at the ground book in hand breathing at an alarming rate.

Jason then walked in front of him and asked how he was, his response was to throw his book into the river as screaming at the top of his lungs towards him. trying to calm Richard down he asked his friend what was wrong with him as thy got the gaze from fellow soldiers, but Richard told him to stay away from him until the battle started saying that he was having terrors in fighting the king's army. So he respected his request as he and the rest of the army allowed him to ride on his own circle.

The army then set off east marching for a few miles before finally reaching the battlefield, which took place in the heart of a flowing river. as jason looked down the field and past the river he saw a sea of armor, swords and scared men with dragon banners above their heads. The rebel side of the field was the same as the royal except they flew a mix of Wolf,Stag,fish and flacon on their side of the field. Everything was quite as both armies stopped on their side of the river and stared at one another waiting for someone to make the first move. After a few moments which felt like years of waiting for a sword to be swung or an arrow to cast. Without a word It was Robert who made the first move holding his warhammer to the sky as he lead his horse down the green field into the river as he screamed his battle cry with rage in his voice.

The rebel army followed their leader close behind with men shouting their battle cries as they ran down the field and into the river, The royal troops followed suite as they also charged into the river moments after. Jason run was slowed down by the weight of his armor, but it didn't feel that way to Jason as had never ran faster in his whole life. All thought of safety left his mind the closer he got to the river, replaced by the want of glory and victory. He finally reached the river as he seemed to walk on water before colliding with several targaryen men. Jason body was numb to pain for the first moments as he knocked a man's helmet to the sky and him out of the river and back into the dirt. After they collided he spat up a trickle of blood as he felt a crushing feeling in the pit of his stomach as he rested for a moment.

But his rest was cut short as a Danish soldier tackled him the bottom of the river, Jason immediately began gasping for air under the cold rivers water. The olived skinned dornish man grabbed Jason's helmet and began pushing with all of his might on his face, Jason's mind began to race to the worst possible thoughts as he started flailing his arms. He threw his right arm across the danish man's face which momentarily stunned him, But it wasn't enough to get him off. His mind began to go dark as he thought this would be how he ended. But his savior came from above the water as a sword came through the danish man's breastplate killing him instantly.

Jason threw the danish man to his side as he jumped up and gasped for air as he threw his helmet off of his head spitting up into the river. It took him a few moments to catch his breathe as his black hair was pulled down almost reaching his eyelashes below. Finally as he caught his breath sitting up from the river, he saw Richard fighting off other danish men with his sword soaked in crimson blood. Jason quickly grabbed Blackfyre from the bottom of the shallow river and threw his helmet back on his skull. Cold water poured onto the crown of his head, causing his body shiver and shake as he stood up knee deep in the river.

A metal ball covered in spikes came flying by Jason's helmet and landed on his right shoulder, he screamed with pain as he was pulled towards a Targaryen soldier with a large white beard to the top of the grassy shore. The bearded man threw a hard right hand at Jason's helmet knocking him to the ground as soon as he reached land. The flail weapon was then ripped from his shoulder taking a piece of armor and meat with him. The flail was then thrown at Jason's skull, but was dogged by the final second as he rolled away covering his armor in mud. Jason then pulled out Blackfyre as he tromped through the mud towards the bearded man.

The targaryen soldier began swinging the flail over his head gaining momentum with every second. Jason then charged at him pulling his sword over his head as he crashed his sword down towards his helmet. But it was caught by the flail as a spiked ball wrapped around the Blackfyre. Jason pulled Blackfyre towards himself trying to take his blade away from the bearded man, but the old man had far too strong of a grip to let go. The old man pulled him close as his mouth was next to Jason's ear as he bit into his ear yanking off a chunk of his right ear. He spat half his ear into the river as blood rushed down his cheek, Jason thought he had lost all of his ear forever as he felt around the bloody mess that was now his ear. His anger screamed from his mouth as he tackled the bearded man to the ground.

Jason immediately jumped on top of the old man chest and ripped off his helmet, The old man had a long face with an even longer beard with betty dark brown angry eyes staring up at him. Jason then began raining down punches on the old man's soft wrinkly face below. The old man threw up his forearms hoping to protect his face from any more blows, but damage had already been done as his right eye was covered in blood. But his defense was quickly penetrated as Jason held the old man's arms down and pushed his knees onto both of his arms pinning him to the ground. The old man yelled as he spat blood in Jason's face, which enraged him as he grabbed the back of the man's head and threw a strong right hand at his face. The blow concaved his nose into his face, as the old man fell lifeless to the ground. But fearing that he wasn't dead Jason threw a reluctant final blow at the man's face, leaving nothing but a puddle of blood on his face.

Jason then stood up taking a final look at the bloody mess that was the old man's face, He held back his breakfast from coming back up from the sight of the corpse. He then pulled out Blackfyre from the flail as he looked back into the river. He saw Jonothor Darry a whitelock sitting on his horse cutting down several Stark soldiers with ease. Jonothor then looked over after killing the Stark soldiers and saw Richard cutting down several Targaryen soldiers. His white cloak seemed to turn red as he screamed down at Richard.

"Richard what are you doing? you were supposed to kill Eddard and Robert, not your own countrymen"  
The news shocked Jason as he can only stare with boiling anger at Richard and think back to all the time he shared with him, Richard stared back with embarrassment and shame at his old friend. His only response was to rush toward Jonothor horse and cut off the horse's back legs, the horse screamed as it fell into the river with Jonothor still riding it. Jason tried to run towards Richard, but once he reached the river he disappeared into the river covered up by fighting soldiers. Jonothor Darry then stood up from the river covered in cold water with his face fuming with embarrassment and rage as he jumped back up to land trying to get a better view as he searched for Richard. But his search came up empty for the traitor but his search did find Jason. who he decided that he would be suitable to take his rage out on, he pointed his blade at Jason's chest wanting a challenge from the young knight.

Jason accepted the challenge swinging Blackfyre at the King's Guards face, but Blackfyre was caught by Jonothor sword in mid air. Both men pushed down on their swords as they stared each other down grunting all the way. Jason then pulled back his head for a headbutt, But Jonothor moved his body to the left. Causing Jason to fall into the river once again, But he quickly jumped back up to his feet holding blackfyre towards Jonothor face. Who merely laughed in return as he placed his sword on the back of his shoulders.

Jason calmed himself down as he knew that he would die if he kept blindly attacking that Jonothor would easily kill him, being that he is a white cloak and a much more skilled swordsman. So Jason slowly walked towards Jonothor holding Blackfyre towards his chest using a defensive stance. Jonothor looked uninterested and bored with the young knight not striking him, so he dided to swing his blade at Jason's chest only to be caught by Blackfyre. Jason then felt overmatched and overwhelmed thinking that he had bitten off too much at once trying to fight a white cloak without proper training. Jonothor then became impatient as he tried to rush to another battle and kill Jason with a final blow. So Jonothor pulled the blade behind his head only being inches away from his spine as he was moments away from ending the battle.

Jason took the split second he had before he would meet his certain death, to swing Blackfyre across Jonothors neck. The blade cut perfectly across the kingsguard adam's apple as his head came clean off. His head then rolled down into the river leaving a blood red trail behind it. Jonothor body stayed motionless for a moment before finally falling to it's lifeless knees and landing chest first into the river. His body then rolled down the hill and into the river just as his diapacted head did. Jason then turned his attention to Richard continuing his search for him in the midst of the battle, but came up without the mustached traitor. But his eyes did see Semar who was getting his axe caught in a Dornish man's neck and trying to pull out his axe with all of his might. Jason then looked over and saw another white cloak close by him.

It was Ser Barristan Selmy a knight from the kingsguard who was possibly the greatest swordsmen in the seven kingdoms, as well as the bravest haven single handedly saved King Aerys II during the defiance at duskdale. He stood on top of the muddy ground just above Jason, the brave knight was fighting off three Tully men with all of his strength. His armor was beaten in turning his white armor to a dark grey, the armor had small splotches of dried blood all over his armor.

His ripped cloak was ripped into 5 pieces as he flew in the wind, The three tully men surrounded him from all sides as he struggled just to stand. The three soldiers kept their distance but continued to surround Ser Barristan, who has swinging his sword at each man as they inched closer to the failing knight. Finally a Tully soldier charged at Barristan from behind, but he reacted as if he had a sixth sense to the man.

He moved around the tully soldier as he pulled the sword into a fellow Tully soldier's foot cutting the limb in two. The footless man fell onto his back spraying blood into the third soldiers face, the tully man then fell to the ground while trying to rub the blood out of his eyes on the ground. The only soldier still standing was quickly cut down as Barristan cut his left leg and right foot in one swipe of his sword. The man died before he hit the ground as his lifeless eyes stared at his footless friend, as he began to shake and foam at his mouth as his severed foot continued to bleed.

The final Tully soldier finally wiped the blood from his eyes as he stood up and hacked at Barristons achilles heel. His knee smacked the ground as still had fight in his heart. But so did the tully men who aimed to get glory from killing the KIngsguard, But no glory was given to him as with Barristan's final bit of strength was used to place his blade into the man's stomach. The soldier begged for his life with his final breath as Barristons sword was relieved from his stomach as died in the muddy ground.

Barriston then passed out from exhaustion after killing the Tully soldiers, his armor became covered in more blood and mud as he landed face first in the dirt. Jason ran over to the fallen Knight who seemed lifeless as he laid down. He then kicked Selmys blade away from and into the now crimson red river. Barriston woke up from his slumber and grabbed Jason's leg trying to pull him down with what little strength he still had left. But Jason pulled his leg away and kicked Selmy to his back then placed his boot onto Barriston chest as he placed Blackfyre next to Barristan's neck and said to him "Surrender". But Barristan still fought before his body gave out and he stared at him for a moment before yelling at him.

"Kill me quickly, let me face my death with honor and dignity"

Jason thoughts then betrayed him as he was torn between wanting to kill Barristan and receive honor from the rebellion. But on the other side if he was going to kill Barriston he wanted to do it cleanly in a fair fight with a fresh Barristan,not a beaten tired knight. But then the thought of Gwayne entered his mind, he had always respected Selmy during his time as a white cloak telling stories of his swordsmanship and bravery to a young Jason. The answer then became begrudgingly clear to him as he decided to spare Barriston from his honorable death.

A large yell from the river caught both men's attention, as they saw Robert riding his horse into the middle of the river wielding his warhammer on his right hand challenging The prince himself in single combat. His challenge was met by prince Rhaegar Who was dressed in black armor with his houses three headed dragon adorned in rubies on his breastplate, a red dragon was breathing fire from the crown of his helmet above. Both sides of the battle gave their respective leaders space as they walked into the raging river, both men charged at one another from their steed meeting head first into the now blood red river.

Robert screamed the name of his betrothed "Lyanna" At the top of his lungs as he swung his warhammer. Rhaegar caught his warhammer with his blade as both men trudged through the river continuing their battle on their steads swinging their weapons at one another uncontrollably. Eventually both warriors became irritated with sitting on their horses and decided to dismount their steeds into the river. Time had stood still around them as both sides of the battle stopped fighting and turned their gaze onto Robert and Rhaegar as if there fight would be the deciding factor.

Rhaegar struck first cutting the top of Roberts right breastplate, Robert response was to swing his warhammer with all his wrath behind it. Rhaegar dodged the hammer with ease as he smacked the back of his pommel into the back of Robert's head. The blow concussed him for a moment as it took him a few seconds to regain himself, Roberts rage then grew even more as foamed from the mouth as he trudging through the mud at Rhaegar. But again Rhaegar countered the attack but slicing his blade across Roberts right thigh knocking him to a knee in the mud, the cut was deep as the wound looked as if it would never stop bleeding on to the river.

Rhaegar continued the assault by driving his longsword down Roberts spine cutting through his armor and down into the river with it. He pulled the blade from the water as it was soaked in Baratheon blood. His metal boot was then kicked into Roberts bearded face. He spat blood into the ground as he could no longer take the abuse from the accused rapist of his betrothed. From his knees in the river Robert knocked Rhaegar's longsword from his grasp across the river. Robert then stood up shaking with anger as his eyes became bloodshot red towards Rhaegar. With all his anger from the thought of Rhaegar rapping his betrothed Robert bashed his warhammer into Rhaegar's chest caving in his armor as he was knocked into the river. rubies flew from his breastplate shining in the sun before littering the river in riches.

Soldiers on both sides of the war dived into the River in search of rubies, but while the men searched in the river in hope of royal gold. Barriston cried for the fallen prince Rhaegar said his final words in the language of gargling blood in the river below. Rhaegar's eyes went still as his life ended in the river, the moment Rhaegar died, the battle of the trident ended as well. Seeing the prince die the royal army was sent into a retreat heading back to king's landing, leaving the Rebel army victorious on the day.


End file.
